pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thought Bubble
Thought Bubbles (also known as Grace Requests in the Facebook version) are features of Pocket God and Pocket God Facebook. Pocket God Food Bubble Introduced in Ep 24: Idle Hands 2: Caught With Your Pants Down, the "thought bubble" was one of the Idle Hands 2 contest. When a Pygmy is just wandering around an island, they will sometimes stop and a thought bubble with a picture of a type of food will appear. These foods are: *Fish *Cooked Dodo Bird *Coconut *Brains (only for Zombie Pygmies) fishthoughtbubble.PNG|A Pygmy wanting a Fish brains.PNG|A Zombie Pygmy wanting a brain dodothought.JPG coconutthought.JPG Dream Bubble The Dream Bubble, first appearing in Ep 37: The Moron Pests, appears only at night and is a thought bubble with a picture in it. If you tap on it, you will be transported somewhere. This feature applies for the: *Island of Misfit Crossovers. The dream bubble shows the Turtle, and you are taken to the Moron Test-inspired island. However, it is planned that the dream bubble will let you access new places in the future. After you visit it in a Pygmy's dream, you can then access this area on the map. The Island is located in the lower left corner of the map, where the clouds once were. dream.PNG|Transport Pygmies to the Island of Misfit Crossovers through their dreams Pocket God Facebook In Pocket God Facebook, they are known as grace requests. Presenting the pygmy with their desired object of there thought bubble will give you 1 Devotion Points and 100 Sacrifice Points. The rival god of grace requests is Mother Nature and Grace Period boost gives more grace requests for 24 hours. The grace items are: *Coconut *Cocodrink *Root Beer *Moon Dance *Orange Fish *Cooked Dodo Bird *Burnt Dodo Bird (Old verion of cooked dodo) *Hot Spring thought.png|A Pygmy wanting a Root Beer coconutgrace.png|A Pygmy wanting a Coconut Screen shot 2011-03-27 at 6.12.34 PM.png|A Pygmy wanting a Cocodrink Moondance.png|A Pygmy wanting the Moon Dance fishgrace.png|A Pygmy wanting an Orange Fish Cookeddodothought.png|A Pygmy wanting a Cooked Dodo Bird gracefrieddodo.png|A Pygmy wanting a Cooked Dodo Bird (updated) hotspringgrace.png|A Pygmy wanting the Hot Spring Limited Time Items *Gifts *Easter Egg *Fat Cupid's Arrows gift.jpg|A Pygmy wanting a Gift Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.32.59 PM.png|A Pygmy asking for a Easter Egg Lovegracerequest.png|A Pygmy wanting to be shot by cupid's arrow Trivia *In Pocket God, when a Pygmy asks for a Coconut in its thought bubble it appears as a whole coconut, but Pygmies sometimes (but not always) eat half of the coconut. Sometimes, it can glitch so it can be whole. The only time when Pygmies always eat whole coconuts is at the end of the "Fishmas Dance" in the Fishmas Skin Pack. However, in Pocket God Facebook, the grace request appears as half a coconut. *Thought Bubbles have yet to be seen in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. *If you answer enough Grace Requests in Pocket God Facebook, the god Mother Nature will challenge you. Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook)